1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus, for example, such as an electronic apparatus, which includes a button opposed to a switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as portable computers are provided with push buttons including a power switch button and a click button. The push buttons are arranged in openings of an outer wall of the housing and can be depressed with the fingertips or the like.
An electronic apparatus that has push buttons arranged in a small space is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-259537. This electronic apparatus has a housing, push buttons and click switches. The housing has a wall having an opening. Each push button has a button body and two arms. The arm has one end supported on the rim of the opening. The arm supports, at the other end, the button body, allowing the same to move. The button body and the arms overlap each other, reducing the space in which the push buttons are arranged.
The click switches are arranged, each below the associated button body. Each click switch operates upon when it touches the lower surface of the button body as the user pushes the button body.
The user does not always push the center part of a button body. He or she may often push an edge part of the button body, which lies remote from the center of the button body. Remote from that portion of the button body that is coupled to the arm, the edge part of the button body acts like the distal end of a so-called cantilever. Therefore, the edge part is moved down more than any other part of the button body. The center part of the button body is moved down, too, but little.
The center part of the button body may not be moved down much enough to contact the click switch when the user pushes the edge part of the button body. In other words, each click switch may not operate when the user pushes the circumferential edge of the button body.